


Things that Haunt Us.

by Azura_Rose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Rose/pseuds/Azura_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korinda and Bull's first time didn't go quite according to plan, for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Haunt Us.

Korinda froze as the large man pinned her against the wall. To say she was scared would be an understatement. But this was what she wanted; she had wanted him since the flirting began. Now that The Iron Bull was in her room, holding her again the wall, waiting for a sign from her to continue she was uneasy about everything. Her breathing quickened as memories began to flood her mind with vengeance.

_Larinth on the ground, groaning, blood pooling from the gash in his thigh. His mouth is moving but no words are coming out. His arm raises and the world goes black._

_When the world returns she is against a tree. Her hands are bound and there is a cloth in her mouth. She tries to move but there is a weight on top of her. Moving. Backwards and forwards. She screams but all that comes out is a muffled noise. Tears stream down her face as the Shem continues, oblivious to her suffering._

_Suddenly he stops. His eyes are wide and a brilliant green, the colour of sun kisssed grass. She feels a warmth drip onto her bare skin. He topples to the side. Larinth appears, bloody dagger in hand. He is pale, like the moons reflection on the waters surface. Then he falls, the dagger nearby allows for hands to be unbound. When the gag is free the screaming begins. Ripping through the forest, full of pain and murderous rage._

_“Ma sa’lath” he whispered before she lost him forever._

When the memories released her, Korinda breathed deeply, letting the mountain air fill her lungs. Satisfied she was alive and nowhere near the forest, she opened her eyes. Her eyes moved from one figurine to the next, taking in the familiarity of everything, letting it ground her. She was on her bed, under the covers and fully clothed.

“I’m sorry you saw me like that” she whispered, sensing more than knowing that Bull was still in the room. He didn’t seem like the type who would leave her on her own after an attack. Slowly she sat up, staring out the window, not quite ready to face him.

“Don’t apologise.” he replied, his voice gentle.

“I thought I would be ok.” Korinda murmured, not really caring if Bull could hear her or not. “I thought it was only shem who did that to me. I thought I was getting better, Ashton was able to touch me fine without any reactions. Hell, he is able to patch me up after a fight when I'm half naked. I should be able to do this!”

“How long did that take?” Bull asked, startling Kori from her daze.

“What?”

“How long did it take for Ashton to be able to touch you?” The big man moved from the chair was on, stopping by the foot of her bed and crouching on the ground. “These things take time, considering how long you’d been travelling with Ashton, I would have been surprised if you weren’t able to cope with his touch in some way.”

Korinda placed her hand on the bed beside her, and The Iron Bull scooped it up in his own. Kori’s pink eyes moved to Bull’s grey and she watched. Trying to get a read on the large, brutish qunari she wanted to take to bed, but didn’t know how. 

“Ashton rarely touched me, even when we first met up. To him I was just a dirty elf on the run with two children he assumed were mine.” Korinda choked out a laugh. “Shariya I could understand, she’s only a babe, but Rayaal is barely 10 years younger than me. I’m not sure what they taught Ash about elves in that circle, but it wasn’t good.”

“Then it’s a good thing that you and the Inquisitor are here to set him straight.”

Korinda smiled and tugged at Bull’s hand. Standing in one fluid motion, Iron Bull moved onto the bed and sat beside her. Kori sighed and leaned into Iron Bull, snuggling up against him. Bull placed an arm around her, holding her up.

“So what now?” She asked.

“What do you want?” Bull asked.

Korinda looked up at Iron Bull, surprised by the tenderness in his voice. Raising her hand she cupped his face, chuckling inward at how small her hand was in comparison.

“I want you. I have done for some time. But if each time I react the same…”

Bull captured her hand with his own. “We take it slow, Kori. If something triggers you, we take two steps back until you are ready. You set the pace.”

“And what if I’m never ready?”

Releasing her hand, Iron Bull moved in slowly and kissed her. When he finally pulled back, Korinda smirked before climbing onto his lap and kissing him again, nipping at his lip gently.

“You sure you can handle going slow? It could be months before we could be intimate.” She whispered in his ear.

Iron Bull chuckled; a low sound that ignited a fire deep inside which Korinda had thought was extinguished for good. “Take me on a dragon hunt now and then and I think I can manage.”

This time it was Korinda’s turn to laugh. “Such an easy man to please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will say it now, Iron Bull is my favourite. Solas has a beautiful and heartbreaking romance, but Bull was my first and will always be my favourite.


End file.
